


The Sword

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evidence in a case?<br/>It's not quite a crossover... but it could be</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword

The Sword

by Bluewolf

"When arrested, Smith was found to be carrying a concealed weapon, namely a sword, but when measured it proved to be only five feet eleven inches in length, therefore could be carried around perfectly legally. Smith insisted that it was a family heirloom which he was taking to be sharpened, many generations of using it to cut wedding cake having dulled the edge somewhat, and it was needed for the imminent wedding of his niece.

"On testing it with luminol, we found traces of blood. Asked about that, Smith, after commenting on the efficacy of our testing, gave a reminiscent, almost affectionate, smile and explained that the blood was undoubtedly that of his older cousin, now deceased, who had cut his finger quite badly while cutting the cake at his wedding. Part of the cake had actually had to be thrown away because of the blood on it, Smith added. He himself had only been nine or ten at the time, but remembered the occasion quite vividly because of the wasted cake - the blood was only on the icing, after all, and - with the pragmatic attitude of small boys everywhere, he considered that the cake under the icing was still perfectly all right.

"Because the story was so totally ludicrous, Detective Ellison came to the conclusion that Smith was probably telling the truth."

**Author's Note:**

> There's a law - apparently still on the statute books somewhere - that says it's illegal to carry a concealed weapon more than six feet in length. Up to six feet is presumably legal.


End file.
